


Flirting, Awkward

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [358]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/04/19: "disclose, shame, portrait”Reader's choice of tensions as tagged.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Flirting, Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/04/19: "disclose, shame, portrait”
> 
> Reader's choice of tensions as tagged.

“I call it, ‘Portrait of the Werewolf as a Lens Flare’,” Stiles says, holding up his phone with a photo from the night before, Derek’s angry face (he was snarling at Stiles) obscured by glaring reflection from his eyes.

Derek fake laughs. “A shame you won’t live long enough to repeat your stupid-ass joke to anyone else.”

“Like I’d really disclose your _big secret_ ,” Stiles scoffs, trying to make air quotes with his phone still in one hand.

He then makes a show of deleting the photo.

Derek still can’t figure out why he likes this annoying human so much.


End file.
